


TA TA TA

by pillowbasalt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Burns, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, idk if this counts as hurt/comfort but i'll tag it anyway, the minchan is just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowbasalt/pseuds/pillowbasalt
Summary: Minho gets burned. And it's Hyunjin and Jisung's fault.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	TA TA TA

“Get out of my kitchen or I’ll hit you with this spoon,” Minho threatened, turning to glare at Hyunjin and Jisung and lifting the wooden spoon out of the doenjang-jjigae he was stirring to point it at them like a sword.

The two of them had been running around the dorm for several minutes now, shouting at each other and disturbing what was supposed to be a relaxing activity for Minho. Minho didn’t understand how they had enough energy to bicker like this after the long day of practice they had just endured; he himself was nearly falling asleep at the stove. But it had been so long since he had done any cooking, and he wanted to treat his members. He knew they were getting tired of take-out.

Hyunjin squeaked at Minho’s threat. He turned around to cower behind Jisung, his large hands engulfing Jisung’s narrow shoulders. Despite his best efforts to make himself small enough to disappear behind Jisung, his lanky limbs still stuck out from behind Jisung’s back. With a smirk, Minho reached over to pinch Hyunjin’s exposed elbow, eliciting another squeal from him. “Seriously, it’s dangerous, get out,” Minho warned.

Ignoring Minho, Jisung threw Hyunjin’s hands off his shoulders, turning around to face him. “Yah, get off me! I’m still mad at you for stealing my leftovers.” Jisung raised his hand and delivered a strong flick to Hyunjin’s forehead, right between his eyebrows. And with that, Jisung raced off, Hyunjin in hot pursuit, his shrill cries of, “You stole mine first!” making Minho wince. Rolling his eyes, Minho returned the spoon to the pot, giving it another stir. 

The dish was just about done; all he had left to do was sprinkle on some green onions as a garnish. He had already placed some rice and a few other side dishes on the dining room table, as well as eight spoons and pairs of chopsticks. As he scooped up a handful of green onions, he called out to his members to come to the dining room. 

Chan, Jeongin, Felix, Changbin, and Seungmin, who had all been watching a movie in the living room, arrived at the table first and immediately started gushing over Minho’s cooking skills. 

“Wow, Hyung, that smells amazing,” Felix complimented, sitting down at the table. The rest hummed in agreement.

“And it looks really good, too!” Chan said from where he had wrapped his arms around Minho’s shoulders, having come up behind him to take a look. 

“It better be good, I made it with love~!” Minho puckered up his lips, making a kissy face towards the table. He giggled when he heard Seungmin pretend to gag.

“On second thought, I think I’ll skip dinner…” Seungmin said, pushing his chair back and standing up before Felix grabbed his wrist, dragging him back down to his seat.

Minho sent one last kiss towards Seungmin and then picked up the pair of oven mitts he had set down next to the stove. But before he could put them on, Chan stopped him.

“Here,” he said, taking the mitts away from Minho and sliding them onto his own hands. “Let me. I know you must be tired.” 

“Aww, cute! Channie Hyung is so sweet!” Changbin called from the dining room table, cackling when Chan blushed. Minho snickered along with Changbin, but put a grateful hand on Chan’s shoulder as he lifted up the heavy pot, feeling the muscles there tense with the load. Although Minho could’ve easily carried the pot to the table himself, he appreciated the help. Besides, Chan was right, he _was_ pretty tired. Which might explain why his reflexes weren’t quite as sharp as usual. 

Minho realized what was going to happen just a split second too late. He had reached over the stovetop to turn off the burner just as Jisung and Hyunjin came barreling back into the kitchen. Hyunjin had Jisung in a headlock, and Jisung was struggling with all his might, grunting and cursing at Hyunjin. When Hyunjin finally released him, he stumbled back, knocking Minho off balance.

For a brief moment, Minho teetered on the balls of his feet, desperately trying to right himself. But he had reacted too late. He knew that he had lost the fight with gravity, and he felt his body make contact with the stovetop.

The burner, which had only just been turned off, was unbearably hot against Minho’s forearm. Like nothing he had ever experienced before. For an adrenaline-filled second, he felt the ceramic coil brand his flesh. And then he screamed.

“Minho!” Chan exclaimed at the same moment that Jisung and Hyunjin let out twin gasps. 

Hurrying back to the kitchen, Chan asked, “Minho, what happened?” Minho answered with nothing but a whimper, clutching his injured arm against his chest.

“Hyung, he got burned. On...on the stove,” Hyunjin murmured, his wide eyes never leaving Minho’s stiff form. Next to him, Jisung was slack-jawed as he stared at Minho, the guilt flooding through his body. 

“Shit. Okay. C’mere, Minho, let’s get some cool water on that,” Chan said, leading Minho to the sink with a hand on the small of his back. Chan snagged a large glass bowl from the drying rack, filling it with water. Then he grabbed Minho’s wrist, carefully pulling his arm away from his chest and into the bowl. Minho sighed as the water covered his burn, some of his tenseness washing away.

“Feel better?” Chan asked. He placed a hand against the back of Minho’s neck, massaging away the remaining tension.

Minho hummed in agreement, his eyes falling shut.

“Shit, Hyung, that burn is huge!” Minho’s eyes snapped open, and he felt Chan startle next to him. Neither of them had heard Changbin and the others enter the kitchen, despite the fact that Changbin was right behind them, standing on his tip-toes to get a glimpse of Minho’s injury.

“Do you think he needs to go to the hospital?” Jeongin asked. He came up beside Changbin and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Minho’s arm. There were thick, bright red lines covering the entirety of his forearm in a pattern that mirrored the coil of their stovetop. 

“No, no, no,” Minho sputtered, shaking his head. He was already tired; the last thing he wanted to do was take a time-consuming trip to the ER. “I’m fine, I don’t need to go to the hospital.” He saw Chan frown, and quickly added, “Let’s just eat, okay? Please.”

Chan sighed, weighing his options. “Okay. You’re gonna keep your arm in the water for 20 minutes. After that, we’ll reevaluate. And if we decide that you need to see a doctor, you will go. Does that sound fair?” 

“ _Does that sound fair?_ ” Minho repeated in a crude imitation of Chan’s voice. He smiled at the glare that he received. “Sure, fine. Fair enough.”

“Good. Now let me take that bowl, I’ll carry it to the table for you, and then we can eat,” Chan said, already reaching for the bowl. Minho removed his arm. Instantly, the pain was back, hot and sharp, like thousands of white-hot needles piercing his flesh. It wasn’t as intense as before, but it was enough to make him wince, clenching his teeth. 

“Oh, and make sure you give that burn a quick wash, okay Minho? I don’t want it getting infected,” Chan added as he left the room.

Minho nodded, although Chan couldn’t see him, and walked towards the bathroom. He squirted a pump of soap into his hand, lathering it up with cool water, and cleansed the injury as gently as possible, trying to ignore the way it stung. 

As he washed up, he looked in the mirror, noticing that two of the members had followed him to the bathroom. When he remembered what those two had done, he felt annoyance bubble up in him, stronger than the sting of the soap.

“What, are you two looking for another way to screw up?” Minho asked Hyunjin and Jisung, who were huddled together in the open doorway of the bathroom, heads bowed.

“We’re so sorry, Hyung,” Hyunjin started, staring at his feet. “It’s our fault you got hurt. We were completely immature…”

“Of course it was your fault,” Minho scoffed. “I told you to get out, that it was dangerous, but neither of you listened! And now look what happened,” he said, turning off the tap and waving his arm towards them. At the sight of his burn, Hyunjin flinched away.

“We-we’re really sorry, H-Hyung. You were right… we should-should’ve listened to you. We promise we won’t do it ag-again” Jisung hiccuped, his face still hidden. The thickness of Jisung’s voice, the way it wavered...he must’ve been crying. As if to confirm Minho’s suspicions, he saw a teardrop clinging to Jisung’s nose, falling to the floor when Jisung sniffed.

Minho’s anger melted away.

No matter how annoyed or angry he was at them, Minho never wanted to see his dongsaengs upset. He would be willing to do just about anything to ensure that every member of his group stayed happy and healthy. So he set aside his irritation at their behavior. And he walked toward them, taking each of them by the hand.

Hyunjin looked at their clasped hands, then up at Minho’s face, finally making eye contact. “Hyung?” Minho turned to Jisung, who was already looking at him with his wet eyes, his lip quivering.

Minho sighed, then smiled at them gently. “C’mon, let’s go join the others, alright? You two can help me eat since I have to keep my good arm in the water,” Minho said, pulling Hyunjin and Jisung into the dining room. They both nodded hesitantly, and Minho was relieved when neither of them seemed to remember that he was ambidextrous.

Chan had placed the bowl of water at the head of the table, and Minho sat down, immediately dunking his arm into the refreshing water. While he had confronted Hyunjin and Jisung, his pain had mounted to nearly unbearable levels, and he was relieved when it ebbed away once again.

He shooed away Chan and Seungmin, who had taken the seats on either side of him, and they left with minimal grumbling. Then he gestured for Hyunjin and Jisung to sit next to him instead, and they made quick work of serving him, Jisung spooning doenjang-jjigae into a bowl for him while Hyunjin scooped up some rice to go with it. 

“Wow, Hyung, this is amazing. You need to teach me how to cook like this, really,” Felix said, giving Minho a thumbs-up.

“Next time, let’s cook together. You can be my assistant, I can make you do all the dangerous tasks.” Minho giggled at Felix’s pout before getting distracted by a shy tap on his shoulder.

“Here, Hyung,” Jisung said, holding up a spoonful of rice and stew. Minho leaned forward to take the spoon into his mouth, humming at the taste.

“Thank you, Jisungie,” Minho said, stroking his free hand over Jisung’s hair like he often did to his cats. “You’re a good dongsaeng, you know?” Jisung looked surprised, his mouth gaping, before breaking into a small smile, pushing up into Minho’s hand as if he really were a cat.

Minho could feel the stares of the others, shocked at his rare praise. He sent a warning glare in their direction. Immediately, all of them looked away, forcing awkward small talk amongst themselves in order to give Minho and Jisung some semblance of privacy. 

After Minho had given Jisung’s hair a final stroke, he felt another tap on his opposite shoulder. “Hyung, do you want any kimchi?” Hyunjin asked, already pinching a mouthful of the side dish between his chopsticks.

“Mmm, thank you, Hyunjin,” Minho said, opening his mouth to receive the food. While he chewed, he grabbed Hyunjin’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “You too, Hyunjin. You’re a good dongsaeng.” 

Hyunjin blushed, dropping his chopsticks so he could cover his face with his free hand, his long hair falling to obscure the rest of his face. But he gave Minho’s hand a squeeze, and Minho knew that he understood that he had been forgiven.

Dinner passed slowly as Jisung and Hyunjin took turns feeding Minho and eating their own dinner. Luckily, everyone seemed to have gotten over their shock at Minho’s actions, and they laughed and joked around like usual. By the time everyone finished eating, Minho had nearly forgotten about his injury. But Chan hadn’t.

“Okay, time for me to take a look at your arm, Minho,” Chan announced, getting up from his chair and standing by Minho’s. Minho huffed in annoyance, but lifted his arm out of the water. Chan grasped his wet wrist, angling Minho’s forearm in order to see the whole burn. He ran his fingers lightly down the injury, examining the texture, but stopped as soon as he heard Minho inhale sharply, his arm twitching his hold.

“Sorry, sorry,” Chan said, smoothing his hand across Minho’s upper back, forgetting about the dampness of his fingers. “It looks like it’ll probably blister, but I won’t make you go to the hospital.” Minho smiled at that. “But we should put some burn cream on it. I think we have some in the medicine cabinet, could somebody go get it?”

“I’ll go!” Hyunjin and Jisung both volunteered at once, jumping up out of their seats. 

“Hyunjin, why don’t you go? And get some gauze while you’re at it,” Chan suggested. Hyunjin nodded once before running out of the room, leaving behind a pouting, dejected Jisung.

“Jisung, you can…” Minho trailed off, trying to think of a task he could give his dongsaeng to make him feel helpful. “You can help me dry off my arm! Can you go get a towel?”

Seungmin snorted. “Why on earth would you need help drying off your arm? Are you a toddler?” Minho shot him another glare, but Jisung didn’t seem to have heard his comment anyway; he had already dashed off to find a clean towel. Seungmin shook his head and got up, walking towards the living room, followed by Felix, Jeongin, and Changbin. Chan was the only one who stayed behind, his hand still resting against Minho’s back.

Jisung returned to the table first, followed shortly by Hyunjin, who was waving a tube of burn cream triumphantly over his head, a roll of gauze in his other hand.

Using a fluffy pink hand towel, Jisung gently dabbed away the moisture from Minho’s arm, apologizing at every wince Minho failed to suppress. As soon as he was finished, Hyunjin took his place. He squeezed the soothing cream onto his fingers and applied it to Minho’s burn with light strokes. Once the whole area was covered, he wiped his hand on his pant leg to remove the excess product, and then unrolled some gauze to wrap around Minho’s forearm, loose enough to allow for some swelling. 

“There, all better!” Minho announced as Hyunjin taped down the ends of the gauze. “It’s like it never even happened.” 

Chan chuckled, patting Minho on the back before removing his hand. “If you say so. Now c’mon, let’s join the others. We were in the middle of watching a movie, but we can start a new one so that you three don’t get confused.”

Minho stood up, following Chan out of the dining room. But not before he joined hands with Hyunjin and Jisung, caressing both of their hands with his thumbs as they left the room, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really struggle with creative writing (as you may have been able to tell lol) but I'm trying to improve, so if you have any feedback then feel free to share!


End file.
